Always about Us
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Pertemuan pertama yang tidak berkesan. Keasingan satu sama lain meskipun berada di kelas yang sama. Aku yang memuja sahabatmu dan kau yang dipuja-puja bagaikan dewa. Rasanya mustahil jika pada akhirnya kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama. AU,Twoshots, SasuHina slight NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, GaaHina.


_Selama hidupku mengenalmu, aku tak pernah membayangkan sekalipun dalam imajinasi liarku bahwa kau adalah orang yang diciptakan Tuhan untukku._

 ** _Always about Us_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents by**

 **Hiname Titania**

 **Warnings**

 **AU, twoshots, misstypo(s), etc.**

 **No Plagiatism!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **-69-**

* * *

 _Hyuuga Hinata's Love Story …_

Awal pertemuan pertama kita berlangsung saat kita masih berumur lima tahun. Kala itu, aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang pemalu, sedangkan kau adalah lelaki cilik yang berbakat. Di usia dini kau sudah menunjukkan jati dirimu sebagai calon _successor_ Uchiha. Aku bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana ayahku memuji-mujimu dan bagaimana beliau menunjukan rasa kekecewaannya ketika menceritakan tentang perkembanganku kepada orang tuamu. Pertemuan pertama kita, tidak terlalu berkesan bagiku karena hanya pertemuan formalitas antara dua keluarga yang memiliki hubungan dalam bidang bisnis.

Setelah itu, aku tak pernah bertemu lagi denganmu.

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu sampai akhirnya aku melihatmu lagi di SMP yang sama denganku. Kau berubah dari sosok cilik yang menggemaskan menjadi seorang lelaki pujaan gadis-gadis se-SMP. Sosok ceriamu yang kulihat ketika kita masih kecil hilang entah kemana berganti dengan sosokmu yang dingin dan penyendiri. Kadang aku ingin bertanya padamu mengenai perubahan sikapmu, tapi aku tak pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukannya. Hanya untuk sekedar menyapamu saja, aku tak berani. Kurasa kau sudah lupa denganku.

Selain bertemu denganmu saat SMP, aku juga bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto, cinta pertamaku. Sifatnya yang pantang menyerah dan tidak pernah peduli dengan cemoohan-cemoohan orang lain terhadap dirinya membuatku sangat mengaguminya. Dia menginspirasi dan mengubahku untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Sejak saat itu, duniaku bagaikan terpusat padanya sehingga ke-eksistansianmu _hampir_ saja terabaikan dalam kehidupanku. Namun, dia sangat peduli denganmu sehingga aku sering melihat kalian berdua bersama. Aku tahu, Naruto juga telah mengubah kehidupanmu, jika kau sudah bersamanya aku bisa melihat sosokmu yang dulu, sosok dengan emosi bukan lagi wajah tanpa ekspresi yang biasanya kau perlihatkan pada orang-orang. Dia adalah sahabat sejatimu. Semenjak itu aku sadar, kita mempunyai kesamaan, bagi kita berdua Naruto sangat berarti.

Aku sudah lama sadar, cintaku untuk sahabatmu itu bertepuk sebelah tangan karena dia menyukai gadis lain yang jauh….. jauh lebih baik dariku bernama Haruno Sakura. Aku selalu merasa seperti itik buruk-rupa bila dibandingkan dengannya. Rambut merah mudanya seperti bunga sakura yang baru bersemi, mata _emerald_ -nya yang indah, dan tubuhnya yang proposional tidak heran jika Naruto jatuh cinta padanya. Dalam satu kali tatap semua lelaki pasti langsung takluk kepadanya, kecuali satu… kau. Di saat para lelaki berlomba-lomba mengejar cintanya, kau malah menolak cinta yang ditawarkan gadis secantik itu padamu. Bukan hanya itu saja, kau juga menolak cinta yang ditawarkan Ino Yamanaka—gadis yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Sakura. Kadang aku penasaran dengan tipe gadis seperti apa yang kau sukai sehingga gadis secantik mereka pun tak dapat meluluhkan hatimu yang sedingin es itu. Penilaianmu terhadap gadis mungkin memang terlalu tinggi pikirku saat itu.

Masa-masa SMP pun berakhir, tanpa menciptakan kenangan indah antara kau dan aku. Status kita masih sama: asing.

.

.

Takdir sepertinya senang mempertemukan kita, tapi tak pernah berani mendekatkan kita. Sekali lagi, kita masuk SMA yang sama dan tambahan _plus_ berada di kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Meskipun hal ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk memulai awal hubungan kita, ternyata _Kami-sama_ belum mengizinkan kita untuk saling mendekat. Kita memang berada dalam ruangan yang sama, tetapi kita seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda. Aku bahkan tak yakin jika kau sadar aku berada di kelas yang sama denganmu. Lucu bukan? Sampai saat ini terkadang aku masih tak percaya kalau kau Sang Uchiha yang dulu begitu asing di mataku ternyata adalah takdir hidupku.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak kita berada di kelas yang sama, tapi tak pernah ada kejadian menarik di antara kita.

Kecuali pada hari itu ketika aku menemukanmu yang sedang tertidur pulas di antara rerumputan dan dedaunan yang berserakan. Aku sempat mengira kau adalah mayat, hampir aku berteriak dan meminta orang-orang untuk segera membantuku menolongmu. Namun hal itu segera kucegah ketika aku melihat wajah tertidurmu yang begitu tentram. Wajahmu yang hampir setiap hari kulihat cemberut di kelas, hari itu terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Aku masih ingat bagaimana saat itu aku terperangkap dalam pesonamu dan berakhir duduk di sampingmu, memperhatikanmu.

Jariku bergerak dengan sendirinya menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajahmu. Pipiku langsung merona begitu merasakan kemulusan wajahmu. Aku tak pernah mengetahui jika seorang lelaki bisa mempunyai kulit semulus itu. Alis hitammu yang tebal namun rapi tergerat indah di wajahmu. Bulu matamu yang panjang dan lebat berbaris cantik di sekitar matamu. Hidungmu yang mancung dan tegas terlihat begitu apik menempel di wajahmu. Bibirmu yang tipis dan ranum melengkapi semua kesempurnaan di wajahmu. Sungguh, kau seperti sebuah maha karya. Jika aku tak mencintai sahabatmu mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu detik itu juga. Perhatianku lalu beralih ke arah luka di sudut bibirmu. Mungkin luka akibat perkelahian yang biasa kau lakukan dengan sahabatmu. Segera kubuka tasku untuk mengeluarkan kotak P3K kecil yang selalu kubawa. Ayahku selalu menyuruhku untuk membawanya kemana pun aku pergi sebagai persiapan jika aku terluka nanti. Kuusapkan pelan-pelan kapas yang sudah kuberi alkohol ke sudut bibirmu yang terluka. Terhenti sesaat begitu aku mendengarmu menggerutu pelan, takut jika aku telah membangunkanmu. Namun, segera kulanjutkan lagi kegiatanku mengobati lukamu ketika tak melihatmu yang masih tentram. Selesai menempelkan plester kecil bermotif tokoh game _Mario-_ tokoh kartun favoritku saat itu-ke sudut bibirmu yang terluka, aku pun bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih tertidur. Mungkin hal itu hanyalah kejadian _sepihak_ saja, tapi aku senang setidaknya di masa-masa asing kita aku pernah melakukan satu hal untukmu meskipun itu kecil.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa membangun hubungan di antara kita. Kau dan aku hanyalah dua orang manusia yang kebetulan berada dalam satu kelas yang sama tanpa ada niat untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu dan aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sahabatmu yang juga sekelas dengan kita. Kuperhatikan persahabatan kalian bertambah dengan satu orang. Jika dulu hanya ada kau dan Naruto, sekarang ada Sakura di tengah-tengah kalian. Sejak kalian bertiga sekelas, hubungan kalian bertiga semakin dekat dari hari ke hari sehingga persahabatan baru pun terbentuk. Orang-orang menyebut kalian sebagai " _the big three_ " karena kalian memiliki segala-gala yang di inginkan para murid seperti kepandaian, kekayaan, dan popularitas. Para siswa-siswi mengagumi kalian termasuk aku sendiri. Selain ketiga hal tersebut, persahabatan kalian juga terkenal dengan cinta-segitiganya. Naruto yang menyukai Sakura, Sakura yang menyukaimu, dan kau yang entah menyukai siapa. Orang-orang senang membicarakan siapa yang pantas dengan Sakura, kau atau Naruto. Kalau boleh jujur kala itu aku lebih menyukai kau dengan Sakura, dengan begitu kesempatanku untuk bersama sahabatmu lebih besar. Sungguh, saat itu aku tak pernah berpikir jika kau akan menjadi orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku.

Kau yang selalu di puja-puja bak seorang dewa dan aku gadis pemalu yang menyukai sahabatmu. Rasanya mustahil.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, perasaanku pada sahabatmu masih sama. Pada hari Selasa itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada sahabatmu. Di taman belakang sekolah, dengan segenap keberanian yang telah kukumpulkan jauh-jauh hari akhirnya kuucapkan kalimat 'itu' pada sahabatmu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana sensasi keteganganku saat menunggu jawaban darinya. Dadaku yang berdebar kencang, keringat dingin yang bermunculan, dan tanganku yang mengepal erat. Dalam hati aku terus berdoa agar _Kami-sama_ memberikanku kekuatan untuk menerima apapun jawabannya. Namun ternyata, aku tidaklah sekuat yang kuharapkan saat mendengar penolakannya. Meskipun di hadapan sahabatmu aku berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi diam-diam aku berakhir menangis setelah kepergiannya. Dan langit pun mengguyurku seolah-olah bersedih bersamaku.

Setelah hari itu untuk beberapa hari aku tidak masuk sekolah. Bukan karena ingin mendramatisir keadaan tetapi karena aku terkena demam tinggi akibat kehujanan terlalu lama. Kebodohanku saat itu adalah membiarkan diri sendiri kehujanan gara-gara patah hati, seharusnya aku tidak bertindak sebodoh itu. Di sisi lain, demam yang kualami itu setidaknya memberikanku waktu untuk mempersiapkan diriku sebelum bertemu dengan sahabatmu lagi. Pastinya hubunganku dengan sahabatmu itu akan canggung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi inilah resiko yang harus kuambil.

Ketika aku masuk sekolah kembali, berita mengenai kau yang berpacaran dengan Sakura sedikit mengejutkanku. Kabar tersebut menjadi kabar terpanas di seantero sekolah dan tidak habis-habisnya dibicarakan. Namun, yang membuatku khawatir saat itu bukanlah hubunganmu dengan Sakura tapi sahabatmu. Orang yang sama sepertimu, menyukai Sakura juga. Seharusnya aku bahagia begitu mendengar kabar tersebut tetapi kesedihanlah yang aku rasakan begitu melihat sahabatmu yang terlihat begitu merana ketika dia melihatmu bersama Sakura. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya berada dalam posisinya. Meskipun dia telah menolakku, aku tidak ingin apa yang kualami di alami olehnya juga. Ada keinginan untuk mendekatinya dan mulai berharap lagi, tetapi aku sudah membulatkan keputusanku; cerita cintaku untuk sahabatmu telah berakhir setelah dia menolaknya.

Maka, semenjak hari itu aku mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah. Berusaha untuk _move on_ dan mulai membiasakan diri untuk tidak memikirkan sahabatmu meskipun hal itu cukup sulit karena pada dasarnya cinta pertama akan selalu menjadi bagian berarti dalam sebuah kehidupan. Sedangkan kau, entahlah kala itu aku tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu karena dimana ada kau di sana ada Naruto yang merupakan alasanku menyibukkan diri. Namun, aku bersyukur karena hubunganmu dengan sahabatmu itu masih baik-baik saja, padahal kau berpacaran dengan Sakura; gadis yang juga disukai sahabatmu. Mungkin itulah keunggulan lelaki, cinta tak membuat hubungan persahabatan putus begitu saja.

Dari banyak kegiatan sekolah yang aku ikuti, aku mengikuti salah satu kegiatan bela diri _taekwondo_. Di eskul sekolah tersebut aku bertemu dengan Saabaku No Gaara—lelaki yang menjadi pacar pertamaku. Meskipun dia seumuran denganku tapi dia sudah menguasai teknik bela diri tersebut. Berawal dari rasa kagum yang berujung pada cinta. Untunglah cintaku kali ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gaara entah bagaimana juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Maka, setelah melewati beberapa proses pendekatan kami pun resmi berpacaran. Hal ini sempat membuat heboh sekolah, karena Gaara merupakan siswa yang termasuk populer dan juga memiliki banyak penggemar. Mungkin mereka heran, seorang Gaara yang begitu sempurna di mata mereka mau berpacaran dengan gadis biasa-biasa saja sepertiku. Padahal, Gaara bisa mengencani gadis-gadis cantik tetapi malah berpacaran denganku. Tidak heran jika aku sempat menjadi objek pembullyan penggemar berat Gaara yang tidak setuju akan hubunganku dengannya. Untungnya hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, terima kasih kepada Gaara yang senantiasa melindungiku.

Lihatlah, seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku dan kau sangat jauh juga asing, kita sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Kau dengan Sakura dan aku dengan Gaara. Pada saat itu rasanya hal yang tabu jika ternyata _Kami-sama_ menciptakan aku untukmu dan kau untukku. Namun harus kuakui memang ada yang aneh antara kita, seperti saat kita tidak sengaja berpandangan selalu saja ada sensasi aneh yang kurasakan. Pandanganmu seperti magnet yang selalu berhasil menarikku ke dalamnya. Aku selalu berpikir hal itu mungkin karena efek dari karisma yang kau miliki saja, tidak lebih.

Masa-masa SMA hanya dalam itungan bulan pun akan segera berakhir. Hubungan kau dan aku masih tidak jauh berbeda dari dulu meskipun kita kadang-kadang berbicara pada satu sama lain karena kegiatan ataupun tugas-tugas sekolah yang mengharuskan kita untuk saling berkomunikasi. Status kau dan aku hanyalah sebagai teman sekelas saja, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Lagipula aku terlalu sering menghabiskan waktuku bersama Gaara, sedangkan kau dengan pacar-pacarmu itu. Yah setelah kau putus dengan Sakura, kau berubah menjadi sosok _playboy_ yang senang mempermainkan perasaan wanita. Berita tentang kandasnya hubunganmu dengan Sakura tak kalah hebohnya seperti saat berita kau berpacaran dengannya. Saat itu aku sangat menyayangkan kekandasan hubungan kalian, karena kulihat kalian berdua nampak serasi. Aku tidak tahu pasti penyebab putusnya hubungan kalian, tapi kudengar kau yang memutuskan Sakura dan sempat membuat Naruto murka padamu. Untunglah seiring berjalannya waktu hubunganmu dengan Naruto kembali membaik, tapi sayangnya tidak dengan Sakura.

.

.

Menjelang ujian masuk Universitas, Gaara dan aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kita putus karena ingin mengejar impian masing-masing tanpa perlu mengikat. Pada dasarnya, aku dan Gaara memiliki impian yang berbeda. Gaara memutuskan untuk masuk Universitas di Kairo sedangkan aku di Tokyo. Kita merasa hal ini merupakan keputusan yang paling bijaksana meskipun memang sangat sulit bagi kita berdua. Melepas Gaara bukanlah hal yang mudah, aku ingat bagaimana aku terus-menerus menangis di dalam pelukannya sebelum ia berangkat ke Kairo. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tegar, toh bila kita memang berjodoh pastilah _Kami-sama_ akan memberikan jalan bagi kita pikirku kala itu.

Pesta malam graduasi SMA pun tiba, statusku menjadi _single_ tanpa Gaara yang biasanya di sisiku. Ia sudah pergi ke Kairo karena ujian masuk disana lebih awal di bandingkan di Tokyo. Sedih memang tetapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Ketika pesta graduasi teman-temanku membawa pasangannya masing-masing, dan aku datang sendirian. Kiba dan Shino adalah teman-teman dekatku, mereka membawa pasangan yang cantik-cantik. Aku iri sekali terhadap mereka karena di saat-saat seperti itu mereka memiliki seseorang yang berharga di samping mereka. Saat itu, aku berharap Gaara ada di sana menemaniku.

Untunglah keramaian pesta dan keberadaan teman-temanku di sana menjadi kebahagiaanku tersendiri dan tentu saja menciptakan kenangan indah yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Ya, takkan pernah kulupakan apalagi di malam itu, aku pertama kali berdansa denganmu. Mungkin dansa yang kita lakukan itu hanyalah sebatas formalitas sekolah yang mengharuskan setiap siswa-siswinya saling berdansa bergiliran satu sama lain. Namun bagiku hal itu sangat berbeda dan spesial. Ketika kau meraih tanganku dan menggegamnya, aku merasa tanganmu yang besar itu tepat sekali menggenggam tanganku. Aku sering berpegangan tangan dengan Gaara tapi aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti saat kau yang menggenggam tanganku. Tanganmu itu seperti tercipta hanya untukku.

Selain itu juga, dansaku denganmu lebih memiliki kesan yang mendalam dibandingkan saat aku berdansa dengan siswa-siswa lainnya bahkan saat berdansa dengan Naruto. Aku masih ingat bagaimana deru napasmu yang menyentuh rambutku membuat hatiku berdebar tak tenang. Kita sangat dekat dan aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu yang begitu memabukan sampai tak sadar aku telah menipiskan jarak antara kita. Saat itu aku tak mengerti mengapa tubuhku bereaksi berlebihan saat berdansa denganmu, hanya dengan aromamu kau membuatku merasa sangat nyaman dan aku merasa berada di tempat yang paling tepat.

Jujur, aku merasa janggal dan mulai menanyakan arti keberadaanmu dalam hidupku.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, musim demi musim silih berganti. Kita tak pernah berjumpa lagi semenjak kelulusan, tak pernah tahu dengan kabar masing-masing. Aku melanjutkan sekolahku di Universitas Tokyo, sedangkan kau melanjutkan sekolahmu di Jerman. Untuk kesekian kalinya takdir memisahkan kita lagi.

Bertemu kemudian berpisah kemudian bertemu kembali, sepertinya takdir senang melakukan hal tersebut kepada kita. Pertemuan dan perpisahan yang selalu terjadi antara kita tak bisa kupingkiri membuat kisah kita menjadi lebih menarik. Begitu pun saat akhirnya kita bertemu kembali ketika Naruto dan teman-teman yang lain mengadakan pesta penyambutan kepulanganmu dari Jerman yang akhirnya menjadi titik utama yang telah disiapkan _Kami-sama_ untuk menjadi awal kedekatan hubungan kita. Bukan saat kita pertama kali bertemu, bukan saat SMP ataupun saat SMA tetapi ketika aku dan kau telah memiliki sejuta pengalaman dalam kehidupan akhirnya _Kami-sama_ mendekatkan kita.

Mulai saat itu cerita cinta kita: Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke pun di mulai.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kalau udah jodoh emang ga akan kemana. Buat kalian yang sedang mencari sang belahan jiwa, buka matamu mungkin dia ada di antara orang-orang yang selama ini ada di sekitarmu, bahkan orang itu mungkin orang yang tak terduga seperti Hinata di sini. Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi di bagian kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke, di chapter selanjutnya! Ingat ini hanya twoshots.

Thanks for reading minna!^^


End file.
